Jace's brownies
by SomeoneICouldSave
Summary: Jace and Alec have a shirtless brownie making party, where no brownies are actually made. Enjoy. Written by my friend, Laura, not me. I might write the second chapter though ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Alec!" I yelled up the stairs. _Where is he?_ "ALEC!" I looked around, then walked up the stairs impatiently. "_Alec_! I made brownies! Come on or I'll eat all of them!"

"Jace, what the _hell_ are you yelling about? I was sleeping!" I heard from inside his room. Suddenly the door swung in and he appeared in the doorway, looking like a zombie. He had dark circles under his bright ice blue eyes, and his ink-black hair was sticking up everywhere. He was shirtless, but it didn't bother me; I'd seen him shirtless many times before. He was my best friend, nothing else…so why was my brain working overtime trying to convince myself that seeing him like this hadn't sent a hot thrill through me? I decided to ignore it and tempt him with brownies some more. "Hurry up! Come downstairs! I didn't fail this time!"

"You sure?" he asked sleepily, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"I'm sure!" I announced proudly. "I've already eaten one and they are delicious! Come downstairs!"

He groaned. "Can't you just bring me one?"

"No!" I wasn't going to give up.

"Why?" he moaned, running a hand through his tousled hair.

I looked at him like it was obvious. "Because! You need the whole experience of walking into the kitchen and being assaulted with the delicious brownie aroma. Then you have to scoop the warm chocolate cakey thing out of the pan and experience the creamy sticky fudginess of it. Then you have to eat it slowly and I'll laugh at you as it gets all over your face. Then I'll eat one the same way and you'll laugh at me too."

He glared. "What's the real reason?"

_I'm all alone down there. No one's home. You're asleep and I feel so isolated. I hate it. I need you, Alec._ "That _is_ the real reason. I just want to spend some time with my best friend," I said lightly, punching him in the arm. "Is that so bad?" I asked innocently.

"I guess not," he yawned.

I made an exaggerated bowing motion while beckoning him forward. "Right this way, Sir Alec," I said, letting him go in front of me. I stared at his back as we tramped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Alec sniffed appreciatively. "Wow, it smells amazing in here."

"I told you so!" I grinned at him, getting the spatula. I meticulously cut two perfect squares out of the waiting pan of chocolate heaven still sitting on the stove. I tried to get them out of the pan, but the brownies had other ideas.

"Jace, you left like the entire thing in the pan," Alec laughed, handing me a plate.

"I realize that! Get a fork!" I ordered, placing the crumb of chocolate I had managed to gather onto the plate. Alec came up behind me and helped me scrape the gooey brownies onto a plate. He was standing very, very close to me. Close enough that my breath caught. He smelled delicious, even better than the brownies. I inhaled the smell of rain and sleep, and something else…almost as if winter had a scent, but sweeter. It was intoxicating.

"Jace? You okay?" Alec asked, staring at my eyes.

I shook my head. "Oh…yeah. I'm great. Just got lost in thought for a bit." I smiled.

"Okay." He shrugged, moving to get another fork. I turned and placed the plate that contained the gooey chocolate mess on the counter. Alec moved toward me and handed me a fork. "I'll admit, these brownies look a _lot_ better than usual. Who taught you how to cook? I _know_ it wasn't Isabelle…" We shared a glance and laughed.

No, it _definitely_ wasn't Isabelle. "Actually, Maryse taught me how to make brownies that don't look and taste like vomit. Turns out I had just been using the wrong measurements…"

He laughed and shook his head at me. "Only you, Jace."

I put my hands up, a fork in my left one. "Hey. I'm a man. And usually men don't cook. Also, I'm a Shadowhunter. You know what that means? It means I'm a golden-eyed sex god who doesn't have to go to school, or ever make my own meals."

"I know, I know," he said, waving his chocolate-covered fork at me. He eyed it for a second and then plunged it into his mouth. His eyes widened as he swallowed. "That's delicious!" he yelped, pulling the fork out of his mouth. I couldn't help but notice his full, shell pink lips. "What? you're staring at me like you're going to eat me or something…" he said. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, nothing," I said airily, brushing off my mind's comments. "I'm just happy I finally made a dessert to please my bestest friend!" I laughed, pinching his cheek. He giggled – yes, actually _giggled_ – and turned as red as the kitchen walls. Soon we had finished out plate of brownie mush.

"That was great! Let's just eat the whole pan," Alec said. I didn't even bother responding, just moved to the stove and grabbed the white dish. When I brought it to the counter, all hell broke loose. We just shoveled in as much as we could at once.

When half the brownies were gone, Alec gave me a sideways glance. I was about to shove another forkful into my mouth. He moved closer to me and before I could stop him, he reached over and grabbed my wrist, directing the chocolate into his mouth, not mine, our eyes locked the whole time. I growled at him playfully as he went for another scoop, and attacked his fork. We continued like this until the whole pan was empty.

Alec stared at the white dish for a minute, pouting. "We need more brownies," he announced.

He began to walk away and I stared after him in puzzlement. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"The pantry," he called over his shoulder, opening a side door in the kitchen and walking in. "I know we have like seventeen boxes of brownie mix, thanks to Isabelle." I followed him. He pulled two boxes of Ghirardelli Triple Chocolate Fudge Delight from a top shelf that was completely lined with them and walked out of the pantry. Again, I just followed. "Get me a huge bowl."

I went to a cabinet and grabbed the biggest one I could find. It was shiny silver ten-inch-deep metal, with about a two-foot diameter. I placed it on the counter and Alex immediately dumped the chocolate powder in. glancing at the box, I gathered milk, eggs, and oil, and poured them into the bowl.

Minutes later, we were ready to cook our chocolate concoction. "Jace, did you turn the oven on?" Alex asked with one hand around the bowl, the other stirring vigorously.

"No, I thought you did," I said distractedly, focusing on how his jet-black hair fell into his face when he stirred. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"No…" he said, setting down the bowl and looking at one of the boxes. "Will you set it to preheat to 425?"

"Sure," I said, sauntering to the oven. I was thinking about the fact that Alec was still shirtless when suddenly I felt something wet and thick splatter across the back of my shirt. I froze, spinning around.

Alec stood leaning against the counter with a lazy grin on his face, holding the spatula up as if examining it. "_Alec!_" I yelled.

"What?" he said innocently, but I could see the mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Staring at him the whole time, I walked up to the shining metal bowl. I dipped my hand in and flung the chocolate goo at Alec. It struck him right in his chest, and dripped down. My stomach fluttered watching its path. He swung the spatula at me again, and a few big drops clung to the front of my shirt. Laughing, I pulled the shirt up over my head and tossed it aside.

Alec stared at me for a moment before smacking the spatula across my bare chest. For a second I was shocked, then I grinned crookedly. Dipping both hands into the bowl, I twisted around him and slapped two sweet handprints onto his shoulder blades. He turned an glared at me. He twisted around me so fast that I barely had time to register the movement. Suddenly I felt something wet and thick in my hair. I glanced up to see Alec spiking my hair with brownie mix. "Ugh, Alec! How am I going to make every girl I see fall at my feet if my hair is messed up with chocolate?" I groaned.

He continued spiking my hair. "You'll figure it out. You're Jace."

Alec had a point.

Fifteen minutes later, we were fighting on the floor, covered in brownie mix. Alec was pinning me to the floor with his elbows and knees on either side of me. I tried not to stare at his bare chocolate-covered chest above me. He grinned down and said, "Are you having fun, Jacey? Your cheeks are so red." Naturally, this made me blush even more. He shifted and sat up on me, straddling my hips.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on top of Jace, looking down at him. His cheeks were flushed and he was looking me right in the eye.

"Alec…" he said quietly, never breaking eye contact.

"Yeah, Jace?" I put my hands on the floor on either side of him, leaning over him. Jace, being the controlling Shadowhunter that he is, grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down to him. His lips crashed against mine and I didn't even consider pulling away. I had been craving this. For so many years, I had to hide my feelings for him. Now though, he was expressing feelings for me that he had never even hinted at. He kissed me urgently, as if he was afraid someone was going to take me away from him. Eventually, I had to come up for a breath. I looked down at Jace, my golden haired Shadowhunter, and breathed heavily.

"You taste like brownies," I said quietly. He replied with a smirk. His lips were swollen and dark red, I couldn't keep my eyes off them. I yearned for his lips. I wanted to feel his lips against my own. My skin tingled with desire.

"What was that for?"

"What? This?" He said as he clasped his hands around my neck and pulled my lips down to meet his again. Our lips moved together slowly, savoring the moment. My mother and father had taken Max to Idris. Isabelle was out, taking advantage of another poor guy. It was just Jace and I.

"Yeah. That," I breathed, pulling my lips less than an inch away from his. I didn't wait for his reply. I moved my lips to his jaw and planted small, soft kisses all along his jawline. He threw his head back and I moved my lips down his neck. I moved my lips across his collar bones slowly, licking the brownie batter off of his skin. Without any warning, Jace used his strength and flipped us around so he was on top of me. He looked down at me, his golden eyes filled with desire. He didn't kiss me again though; instead he stood up and offered me his hand. Confused, I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I asked, puzzled.

"The floor is hard and we are _covered_ in brownie batter." Jace said to me with a smile. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. He dragged me through the kitchen and upstairs to his bedroom. I raised an eyebrow, still following him. Jace pushed the door open and pulled me inside, closing the door behind us.

"I'm going to shower. You can wait for me." Jace smiled and walked into his bathroom, closing the door.

I walked over to his bed. It had been a while since I was in Jace's room. I forgot how clean he kept it. The white sheets were pulled tightly over his mattress. His few books were stacked immaculately on the table next to his bed. He had nothing hanging on his wall. I didn't want to get anything dirty, so I stepped out. I went down the hall and into my own bathroom. After turning the faucet on and letting the water warm run, I grabbed a washcloth and put it under the water. I began to wash the brownie batter off of me, but I couldn't stop thinking of Jace. I had hid these feelings for him for so long and today he just threw himself at me. He was showering, probably taking his time so I would have to wait. I could imagine it. The bathroom would fill up with steam. Warm water would shower down over him and drip down his body. After he lathered himself with soap, the water would drip down his body once more. After stepping out, he would wrap a towel tightly around his waist, leaving his chest bear. The mirror would be foggy, so he would find something to wipe it off with, because Jace was aware of how mesmerizing was and didn't ever pass up an opportunity to look at himself. He would run his fingers through his golden hair and droplets of water would fly behind him. Then, he would step out and I would be 0waiting there for him. My bathroom door flung open and Jace was standing there, just like I had pictured him.

"What the hell, Alec? I thought I said to wait for me." Jace looked fairly upset.

"I was just trying to get all of this batter off of me," I replied.

Jace sighed and took the washcloth from my hand. He began to rub it over my face, getting all of the brownie batter off of my skin and out of my eyebrows. Luckily, Jace hadn't gotten the opportunity to spike my hair with the brownie batter. He moved the washcloth to my torso and started washing the batter from there too. He placed his free hand on my shoulder as he moved the washcloth over my body. I watched him in the reflection of the mirror. His back muscles moved with every slight movement of his arms. I had gotten so distracted by watching his back that I didn't even realize he had dropped the washcloth. Jace kicked the bathroom door closed and backed me into it. He put his hands on my waist and pushed me into the door. His hands moved beside me on the door. I placed my hands on his hips. The towel that was wrapped around him was damp still and barely hanging on. I pulled him closer, our bodies slamming against each other as he crashed his lips into mine.

"Alec," he breathed against my mouth. I silenced him with another kiss, a more forceful kiss. I held his body close to mine as if he was something precious to me, because…. well, he was.


	3. Chapter 3

_What had gotten into me?_ I thought, but then ignored myself. If I couldn't find a girl I wanted to consider loving, why not try my best friend? Even if he was a guy, what was the difference? His lips were still soft, and my body was telling me to proceed…

I pressed him to the door harder, crushing my body against his. I kissed him more forcefully than I think I've ever kissed anyone. The depth and extent of his response surprised me; it was almost as if he had been planning this moment forever.

But then I realized, _maybe he _had_ been planning this._ His movements were controlled, calculated, as if he were following a script in his mind.

"Come on Alec," I murmured against his ear. "You don't have this much self-control. You aren't this rehearsed, this reserved. Let go, Alec," I whispered.

"Alright," he said, a subtle smile in his voice.

Suddenly, he pulled me so tight against him I could barely breathe. He kissed me hard as he held me with all his strength.

To my embarrassment, my towel fell off. Then I thought, _Embarrassment? What the hell is that? _I reached down and put my hand on Alex's belt. I heard him gasp as I undid his belt without even opening my eyes and forcefully pulled his pants down without even unbuttoning them. He made a strangled whimpering sound in the back of his throat. I slowly grinned and kissed him.

"While we're wet, we might as well take a swim," I said in that voice that girls nearly fainted for.

He swallowed visibly. "Jace…what do you have in mind?"

I kissed him and pulled his body tightly against mine. I trailed kisses along his collarbone as I said, "Well…I was thinking either the master jacuzzi—"

"In my parents' room?!" he squeaked.

"—in that new pool they put on the roof, or maybe just in the river." I gave him my signature smirk. "Up to you."

"Do you know how polluted the East and Hudson are? You must be joking. Also, my parents' room? Gross. But when was a pool put on the roof?"

"About a month ago."

"What? Why? I haven't heard of this!"

"Because you never go to the garden," I said, kissing up his neck.

"How big is it?"

I smirked again. "I guess we're gonna find out," I said.

I pulled away and took his hand, leading him out of the room.

"Mm…clothes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I grinned. "We won't need them."


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled slightly, careful not to let my eyes wander too far down. Jace squeezed my hand and began to lead me out of the room. I stood, rooted to the ground. My cheeks were hot and I knew I was blushing.

"Jace," I said quietly. I knew that Jace had no shame, but I didn't feel comfortable just running through the house in absolutely nothing. "I'm going to put some clothes on." I dropped his hand and turned walked to my dresser. I pulled a drawer open and withdrew a pair of boxers and pajama pants. After stepping into the boxers, I pulled on the pants and tied the drawstring loosely. Jace was still standing in the doorway when I turned toward him. He had his hand on his hips and his hair was dry now, falling in front of his eyes.

"Fine. I'll put some clothes on too. If it'll make you feel better." Jace walked over to me and pulled the drawer open, getting clothes for himself out. After he was dressed, I reached for his hand again and pulled him into a quick kiss. I reluctantly pulled my lips away from his and we began walking towards the training room. The training room was in the attic and the attic had the only way to get to the roof. We walked over to the ladder that would lead us to the roof.

"Go on," Jace said, gesturing at the ladder. He grinned cheekily and I walked up to the ladder. I wasn't even past the first rung when I felt a stinging pain. I looked down and behind me, Jace was grinning from ear to ear, his hand only a few inches away from my butt.

"Well, go on. We haven't got all night. Up." He said and gave my butt another slap. My eyes widened and I climbed up the ladder, with Jace right behind me. I pushed open the door and fell onto the roof. Jace jumped out of the door and landed on top of me. He smiled down at me.

"Hey," he said, leaning closer to me.

"Hey," I said back, unable to keep a smile off of my face.

"Wanna swim?" I looked around and realized that Jace had tricked me.

"I don't see a pool, Jace."

"I know," he leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to my lips. "I just thought the nighttime air would do us some good."

"Mm. What if we get cold?"

"That's why we've got each other," Jace said and sat up, straddling my hips and looking down at me. His hair was falling in front of his eyes again. The golden haired boy with the golden eyes was looking at me lustfully. "I'll keep you warm," Jace said in a hushed tone, running his hands up my side.

I shivered, not only from the breeze but from the electricity that he sent coursing through my veins. He reached my shoulder and slid his hands down my arms.

"And you'll keep me warm," he finished, taking a hold of both of my hands. He lifted my arms from beside me and pinned my hands above my head. He was leaning over me, his hair shining in the moonlight. I wanted to sit up and kiss him. Underneath him, I struggled against his strong grip to no avail. He had me stuck. Jace was teasing me, showing me that he was the one who was in control of everything that was happening.

"How long, Alec?" He asked, leaning closer. His hot breath tickled the skin of my neck and I shivered.

"How long what?" I had to keep my eyes from fluttering shut.

"How long can you last before you practically attack me? I can see it in your eyes. You want me. You need me. You've wanted me for a long time, haven't you, Alec?" He breathed and kissed my neck roughly.

"I…I.." I stuttered, baffled. Jace sucked lightly at the tender skin of my neck, leaving what would be little lovebites tomorrow.

"Tell me, Alec." He whispered against me, his lips fluttering across my skin.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think I might be in love with you," I said so quietly that Jace had to strain to hear him.

"Mhm, I thought so." Jace chuckled and rolled off of me. He was laying beside me and held my hand with his. He laced out fingers together and have my hand a gentle squeeze. I felt my face fall, I was disappointed. Jace didn't notice it though. His eyelids were dropping. He was tired. He pressed his face into my neck and I held him close.

"Jace. Jace, lets go back downstairs." I shook him gently as I spoke. He stirred and looked up at me with his golden eyes.

"I don't want to," he whined, holding me tighter.

"We can go through the garden this time. No ladder. You love the garden." That got a smile out of him. He unwrapped himself from around me and slowly stood up. He held out his hand and helped me up. We walked to the garden in silence.

"Stupid, I'm so stupid." I thought to myself. How could I have been so stupid? Jace didn't get tired. Jace didn't make brownies. Jace didn't kiss boys. The past few weeks, Jace had been having a really hard time the pat few weeks. He constantly threw himself at any trouble he could find so he would stay distracted. Things had been quiet lately though. Not a lot of demons. Not a lot for Jace to distract himself with.

"What's wrong, Alec?" Jace's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? Nothing," I said with what I hoped was a convincing smile. Jace was out of it, so he didn't think much of it. He shrugged his shoulders and led us through the garden. Before I knew it, we were standing in front of his bedroom door. He looked up at me with a sleepy smirk.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss then? Or are you staying?"

"No, Jace. Just go to bed." I reached behind him and twisted the knob, pushing the door open. He caught my wrist before I could leave.

"Alec," he looked at me confused. Now that I was really looking though, I knew why he had looked confused and dazed all night. He pulled me toward him, our lips clashing one last time. It was a sloppy, unpleasant kiss. I pushed myself away from Jace and turned my head.

"Goodnight Jace," I said as I left. After descending the stairs, I walked into the kitchen and cringed at the mess we had made. There was brownie batter everywhere. I sighed and began to clean it. I noticed something that had gone unseen before. Bottles of white liquor, most likely my parents. They hadn't been home in days though and Isabelle didn't drink. Jace had been in the kitchen alone. He wanted something to take the edge off, something to distract him. And he had found it. He had found me. I had given in like the sucker I was. He must have known before how I felt about him. He knew I wouldn't say no. I was Jace's distraction. Nothing more.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec had walked me to my room and left me there. He had walked downstairs and just left me here alone. Had I done something wrong? I didn't think so. I ran a hand through my hair and walked further into my bedroom. I stripped off my sweat soaked clothes and put on fresh ones, a white tshirt and dark grey sweatpants. I sat on the foot of my bed for a moment, trying to think of why Alec would have wanted to come inside and go to bed now. A migraine slowly inched its way inside of my head and it hurt to think anymore. I needed to take something. I got up and left my room to go down to the kitchen where we kept all of the medicine. When I had descended the stairs and reached the kitchen, Alec was there scrubbing up the mess we had made. Church was under the table licking up some of the brownie batter. Alec hadn't heard me come in but didn't look surprised when he raised his head and saw me standing there. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Cleaning. Izzy's coming home soon and she'll tell mom if we trashed the house." He lowered his head again, scrubbing at a section of the floor that was already clear of the batter.

"Hm. Why didn't you tell me to help? It was my idea after all."

"I can handle it, Jace. Just go to bed. You should have a headache by now anyways."

"I- What?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at him.

"I'm not an idiot, Jace. Two of my parent's liquor bottles were bone dry when I came down here. I don't know how you're still awake."

I sighed to myself and ran a hand through my hair. I hadn't meant for anyone to know I drank them. I was going to replace them before the Lightwoods came back. I especially didn't want Alec to know though. I thought I was doing an okay job of hiding everything.

"So? What of it?"

"So? Is that all you have to say? Jace, you must have known how I feel about you. You wouldn't have just decided that you wanted to kiss your parabatai. You were just messing with me."

"Alec," I started but he interrupted me.

"Just shut up. Go back upstairs. I don't want to see you again unless we're hunting or training. I knew you were cruel to the girls who liked you, but you live in the same house as me for the angel's sake. How am I supposed to even look at you? I thought you were stronger than this Jace Wayland. I never thought I'd see the day when you muddled your senses and made a fool of yourself and me." Alec was standing now. He was right in front of me; his voice was full of anger. He spit out every word with venom. "I will not be someone you can screw around with. I will not be a distraction for you. I won't be someone for you to kiss when everything is too much for you to deal with. You could have just talked to me. I'm your parabatai. That's what I'm here for. I wish….," his voice trailed off.

"You wish what?"

"I wish we weren't parabatai anymore. I wish you didn't live here. I wish you'd just leave." His head was ducked down again and his voice was quiet.

I tightened my jaw and didn't say anything. I turned and left him in the destroyed kitchen. After climbing the stairs and finding myself back in my room, I blindly threw my belongings into a bag I had kept stuffed under my bag. It didn't even take me five minutes for me to put all of my belongings in the bag and find myself at the front door. I didn't bother with a goodbye.


End file.
